


Letters Of Sorrow

by BlueDiamondStar



Series: Letters Of [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Gen, challengefic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His world had changed. So was his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so behind in seasons that I couldn't catch up. So this came to me with my current knowledge.  
> And I couldn't deal with all Jisbon-ers (no offence).

He stared at the crumbled paper in his hands. Funny how much could say just a bit of letters scattered on a sheet of paper. How much it could change one's life. How much pain could hold something so innocent as a paper. 

He wasn't sure what came first, anger or sorrow. But it hit him equally hard. And for the uptenth time he his anger broke out. 

And the world around stopped. Just like thoughts in his head. It all drifted off into wave of memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paint It Red Monthly Challenge January 2013.  
> Prompt: Letters


End file.
